


Accidental Cuddling

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Anal Sex, Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Lisa's a bitch, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dean gets kicked out, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been kicked out, again. But fate (Gabriel) is on his side this time when he ensures Dean's bed won't be empty for very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> So I just turned in my very last piece of work as a graduate student and to celebrate, and stop myself from crying, I wrote this quickie!
> 
> Again if there are requests for these quickies please let me know and I'll see what I can do, I'm getting a bit stale on ideas.

“Hey, Gabe, can I crash here tonight?” Dean looked down at his shoes and then up through his eyelashes. “Lisa…”

“Come on in,” Gabe accepted the pizza and beer and tried not to make a face. Well he made a face but he tried to hide it from Dean.

Gabe hated that hell bitch. Dean was too good for her, well anyone was too good for her when all she seemed to do was treat Dean like her personal yo-yo. She would kick Dean out and then demand he return and Gabe was getting tired of it. His friend deserved more.

Dean wandered through the house with complete familiarity, he dropped his bag in Gabe’s guest room and said a silent thanks to whoever was watching over him that Castiel wasn’t there to witness his humiliation. The dude was so hot and put together and cool and Dean really didn’t need for him to see Dean knocking on Gabe’s door like some jilted debutant.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he knew Gabe and Sam were tired of this shit. It seemed like Lisa kicked him out every other month and now it got so frequent that Gabe and Sam would trade Dean off each new time he was ousted from his house.

But let’s face it, who else would put up with Dean? Dean was lucky to have Lisa, as the woman frequently pointed out, there was no one else showing interest and if Dean were to leave her he would be alone for the rest of his life.

Gabriel didn’t pry or ask questions, which made Dean incredibly grateful, and they just went to the couch and drank beer and ate pizza for the rest of the night.

***

Dean woke on the fourth morning knowing something was…different.

For one thing the bed was much hotter and smelled slightly different. Both things were actually good, Dean wasn’t sweltering and the new scent was pleasant.

There was also an arm around his stomach. Which was connected to a body. A body pressed tightly into him.

And unless that body was flat as a board and had a _large_ roll of quarters in their pocket, that body belonged to a man.

“Gabe…” the face buried in his hair nuzzled a bit and Dean shivered at the scruff scratching his neck. “Gabe this better not be some weird therapy shit.

“Mmm, not Gabe,” a deep rumbling voice vibrated into his back. “And this could be therapy shit if you wanted it to.” Dean whipped his head around as much as he could and saw a sleepy grin.

“C-Castiel?” and nope it wasn’t the shock that made his voice crack like he was still going through puberty.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas rubbed his eyes and looked benignly at him. “I apologize I was drinking last night and seemed to consume more than I thought and I just stumbled into bed.” Dean rolled in Cas’s arms but neither really noticed that he still stayed _in_ Cas’s arms. It was warm there, Dean liked the steady strength of Cas’s body, it was sturdy and offered safety. Dean tried not to get distracted by Castiel’s beauty but it was damn difficult.

He remembered the first time he saw Castiel, they were at a Christmas party three years ago and Dean was too nervous to go up to the gorgeous man. He knew he would make a fool of himself and talk about toilet mints or something so he just drank his beer and got Lisa her refills and watched the beautiful man with the beautiful smile.

That beautiful smile was on him now and Dean tried his damndest not to blush.

“So what’re you doing here, Cas?”

“I had an appointment to accidentally cuddle with you,” Cas rubbed Dean’s side as the man laughed. “I moved back to town, big city life just wasn’t for me.”

“And how’s the…” what did Cas do?

“Writing?” Cas quirked a small smile, “It’s good, but the best part is that now that I’m established I can write wherever I feel like and here is where I feel like.”

“Right here?” Dean patted the bed and grinned at the laugh he got in return.

“Yes, so if you wouldn’t mind not moving for a few moths I would be grateful.” They both giggled and lapsed into content silence for a bit. “Gabriel told me of your troubles, I’m sorry.” Cas rubbed Dean’s stomach and Dean just shrugged.

“It is what it is Cas. No one else is really standing in line to date me so,” he let his voice die away. Something flicked in Cas’s eyes but he said nothing.

“In truth I must admit I needed alcohol last night to come here.”

“You saying you knew you were going to jump in my bed?” Cas bent his head down and chuckled and then kissed Dean’s tee-shirt and Dean became aware how thin the fabric was.

“No,” Cas smiled and kissed a bit more. “I was nervous to speak to you and I got too carried away with my drinking.”

“You?!” Dean was more surprised now than when he was when he woke and Cas was in his bed. “You were nervous to speak to _me_?!”

“That surprises you? You’re very handsome and very unattainable.” Dean just gaped like a fish. Cas continued to rub his stomach and kiss his shoulder softly. “You’re tense, when was the last time someone took care of you?” Cas didn’t let Dean answer but rolled him so he was on his stomach and Cas was straddling his thighs. He started a deep, slow massage and Dean tried not to moan into the pillow. Ok he tried not to moan _too_ loud. He could feel Cas’s smile as the large hands warmed his back and pressed away his troubles. “You are really tense.” Cas pressed a bit harder and ever so gently circled his hips.

“Cas!” Dean’s head popped up and when he felt a half hard dick slowly roll at the corner of his ass.

“Shh, just relax. Nothing will happen that you don’t say yes to.” Cas continued the heavenly massage and Dean felt himself trickling to goo.

“So good,” he murmured after an hour, after all knots and tension had long gone and Cas had just been rubbing his back.

“You know,” Cas leaned down and whispered in Dean’s ear, “We could turn this into a plot from a cheesy porno.” It took a minute for Dean to understand what Cas was asking because at that moment his hips circled again a bit higher and his much harder cock came closer to more interested places.

“I, ohhh Cas, I don’t know…” Dean sank back into the mattress when Cas continued to rub his back, roll his hips and now leave wet kisses all over his back. Dean could feel the hot saliva soak his shirt and Cas had left all pretense behind and was full on grinding on Dean’s ass.

“Ok, yes,” Dean breathed, he turned his face just slightly and Cas was right there, “Make this a cheesy porno.” And it wasn’t the sex he was about to have, or the situation he was in that caused Dean to blush, it was the all-encompassing grin made of sunshine covering all of Cas’s face and crinkling his nose and eyes. But the grin was gone in a flash when Cas kissed him quickly and then dove under the blankets.

Dean kept to his stomach and grunted when he felt his boxers rolled down and Cas’s breath on his ass. Cas nipped at his skin and started rubbing the globes, spreading and pressing them together. Dean was about ready to rub himself off on the bed when the tongue finally licked him.

“About damn time,” Dean muttered and he groaned when more kitten licks came.

“Oh shit, I should have asked: do you want to bottom?” Dean looked back and lost his shit because all he could see of Cas were two hairy legs hanging out of the comforter and a bobbing head under the sheets. It was so damn funny that Den was decommissioned for a while and when he finally said he was fine bottoming he was wiping tears from his eyes.

“Oh fuck yes,” he groaned when the tongue returned a whole lot less politely. Cas was impatient and his mouth said it all as he licked and nipped and sucked to his heart’s content at Dean’s hole. He eased his finger in after he’d gotten a good lathe up and he had to hold Dean down so the man wouldn’t hump the bed. But he got Dean open and if it hadn’t been for his own annoying shaft Dean would have just eaten Dean out until the man came.

Twice.

But as it was Cas’s dick was taking over and it wanted to be inside touching some skin. So he pulled back and yanked his shirt off and pulled at Dean’s clothes until they were naked. Cas looked up, kissed the back of Dean’s head, and sank in. Dean moaned loud enough to wake the entire building. He opened his legs as far as they would go and lay himself completely flat on the bed. Cas felt amazing inside him and he couldn’t remember the last time he had gay sex. Or the last time he’d enjoyed sex.

Cas started slow just to let Dean get a feel for it before he guided Dean’s wide knees around his waist and really pounded in. He snapped his hips over and over and over and clenched the bedsheet just under Dean’s armpits. Dean groaned with each snap and fell into bliss of really _hot_ sex. He didn’t even need to move his own hips to rub himself on the bed because Cas was moving them perfectly.

“Yeah Cas,” Dean rolled his head so he could look back at the man giving him the best sex he’d had in over a year. Scratch that, the way Cas was mouthing at his shoulders and the way his hips snapped and the way he breathed soft grunts into his skin made this the best sex he’d probably ever had.

Gabe knew it was pervy of him to feel happy as he heard the head board in his guest bedroom slam away, but he was kind of happy. He was bone dead tired of Lisa, or as he’d named her in his head Satan’s Third Favorite Mistress Because She’s a Hell Bitch, he hated the way she toyed with Dean, the way she threw him away and then demanded him back. But most of all he hated the runner she did on Dean’s mind. She convinced him that there was no one on earth who would love him, so when Dean showed up at Gabe’s door four days ago Gabe called his little brother knowing the planet sized crush he had on Dean Winchester.

Though he didn’t expect Cas to bed Dean quite so quickly. He applauded his baby bro, and would tell Cas the moment his dick wasn’t anywhere near Dean, and he knew that maybe this would help Dean get over Satan’s Third Favorite Mistress.

“Dean, I’m…” Cas started biting at Dean’s shoulders and the man nodded, he felt the cock inside him get hotter and shiver hovering just at that edge.

“Cas, come inside me,” he begged and he felt Cas’s entire body shudder and his lips were slack with lust on Dean’s back. With a loud grunt Dean felt even more heat fill him as Cas released and it sent him over the edge too.

“I liked that,” Dean groaned when Cas pulled out and then fell down to lay half on Dean’s back and half on the bed. Cas’s panting, wet breath tickled Dean’s neck as the man made a nest for himself with his forehead pressed tight to Dean’s.

“As did I,” Cas nodded. He rubbed Dean’s sweat and they steadied their breathing.

“Though I would have liked to kiss you more,” Dean’s blood was rushing to his cheeks. He’d just slept with _Castiel_. Castiel the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, the man he’d barely said fifteen words to, he had just slept with him, and now he was complaining that he didn’t, of all things, get enough _kisses_.

Cas chuckled deeply, “Because I knew if I kissed you we would have gotten nothing done,” he leaned in and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Because I know when I start kissing you that will be all I will want to do.”

“Wait…” Dean’s brain was catching up to his blush. “You want to kiss me? You’ve wanted to kiss me?” Cas nodded and Dean gave a shy, very tiny, smile. He leaned in and was about to brush his lips against Cas’s when the man stopped him.

“I would, you know, I wanted to say that before we kissed, properly kissed,” Cas rolled his eyes, “I would,” he said firmer and Dean looked confused. “I would stand in line to date you,” Cas clarified and brought Dean in a bit closer. “I would stand in line, wait, whatever you needed, but most of all I would never be so stupid as to kick you out.” Cas kissed Dean’s neck, “I would very much like the honor of dating you, Dean Winchester,” Cas looked up, his blue eyes earnest.

“Why?”

“Because I’ve had a crush on you since Gabriel’s Christmas party three years ago, but you were with Lisa and I didn’t want to impose.” Dean thought about it. Dean thought about how he’d had a gigantic crush on Cas for over a year now, and that even when he’d had sex with Lisa he’d had fantasies about a dark haired man. He thought about Cas’s smile and his deep voice and how even now he looked so incredibly nervous that Dean might say no.

“Ok…ok, but you gotta know I’m not a catch, I mean look at you,” Dean kissed Cas’s cheek again. “I’m not gonna believe for a very long time that you want to date me. But,” Dean kissed Cas’s open lips, “I’ll let you prove it to me when I take you out for a date tonight.”

“Do we have to wait that long?” Cas breathed as his lips started kissing Dean’s.

“Mmm, no,” Dean suctioned on and he understood why Cas said once they started kissing they wouldn’t get anything done. He doubted very much that they were even going to get to their date whenever it would happen. Cas’s lips were slightly chapped but they were warm and his mouth even more so when he opened it and sucked Dean’s tongue in.

They were so busy kissing that they didn’t notice Gabriel or his phone taking a picture.

_Don’t think Dean-o’s coming back to you, Satan’s Third Favorite Mistress. I’ll be by later to pick up his things._

The couple on the bed hadn’t noticed, Cas had found how well Dean’s naked hips fit in his hands and Dean found out how soft Cas’s hair was.


End file.
